bungostraydogsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Осаму Дазай
― ''Второе главное действующее лицо. Член детективного агентства, сотрудники которого обладают разнообразными сверхъестественными способностями а так же бывший лидер портовой мафии. Сам он владеет способностью «Исповедь неполноценного человека». Личность Обладает весьма задиристым и высокомерным характером, при этом желает покончить жизнь самоубийством. Дазай весьма загадочная личность, его истинные мотивы никогда не раскроются, если он сам не раскроет их. Обычно Дазая называют ленивым, его часто ругают за то, что он пытается осуществить свое любимое дело в различных местах от чего теперь, когда у Дазая возникают проблемы и он находится на гранью между жизнью и смертью, его знакомые лишь поздравляют его с этим, поскольку истинным мотивом Осаму является суицид (о котором всем известно), с которым он пристает к каждому встречному делая им сначала комплименты, а потом предлагает себя убить. Очень любит подшучивать над Куникидой говоря ему сначала важные слова дабы он записал их в свой блокнот, а потом, когда тот сделал тому сказанное, Осаму говорит, что все что он сказал - ложь, таким образом, очень часто подшучивая над Куникидой в итоге чего, тот недолюбливает его и часто дает взбучки. К каждому делу относится с легкостью и чаще всего пытается втереть это дело кому-то другому, при этом играя с Куникидой в "камень-ножницы-бумага" побеждает и дразнит Куникиду, а в конце дела, когда все проблемы были улажены, он ловко пытается подстроить все под себя уверяя всех, что все прошло хорошо, несмотря на то, что сам ничего не сделал. Несмотря на это, он показал весьма острый ум, благодаря которому тот быстро сумел догадаться, кем является Ацуши, от чего сразу становится понятно, что он настоящий детектив, который не упускает ни единой зацепки. Он хранит полное спокойствие в сражениях даже тогда, когда все очень плохо. Поэтому Дазай очень драматичен и практически каждое сказанное превращает в шутку и несмотря на то, что все его планы продуманы, он не приписывает себе почти ничего из того, что он сделал. Помимо быстрого мышления, Дазай является весьма веселым и иногда притворяется глуповатым. Любит читать и слушать музыку, но чаще всего они связанны с самоубийством. ' Внешность Дазай имеет слегка волнистые, короткие темно-каштановые волосы и узкие темно-карие глаза. Чёлка обрамляет его лицо, а некоторые ее пряди собраны в центре лба. Он довольно высокий и стройный телосложением. Обычно, Дазай носит длинное кофейное пальто над черным жилетом и полосатой рубашкой, что светло-голубого цвета в оттенок. Он так же носит боло галстук , который удерживается коричневой лентой и бирюзовым кулоном. Он также надевает бежевые брюки, темно-коричневые ботинки, и имеет бинты, обёрнутые вокруг его шеи и предплечий, причины бинтов еще предстоит узнать. В мафии, Дазай носил темный плащ, который ему был до колен. Он также носил глазную повязку, которая занимала половину его лица. Прошлое Dazai appears to be part of the Mafia prior to the story, and he was once one of the five great Mafia Executives. He was the youngest person to become an executive in history, and a living legend within the mafia as well. In the years he was an executive, roughly half of the mafia's overall profits could be solely attributed to him, to the extent that Ougai Morimentioned that "Given another four or five years, I wouldn't be surprised if Dazai killed me and took over my position." He was also a specialist at torturing people for information claiming to Kouyou Ozaki that, "There hasn't been a single prisoner, who hasn't spilled everything under my interrogation.". He even gave Akutagawa spartan training in using his ability. The trigger for Dazai leaving the mafia was his old friend Oda Sakunosuke, a low-ranked mafia member who was killed in the conflict between Port Mafia and Mimic orchestrated by Ougai Mori to obtain an official license from the government expressing silent consent of Port Mafia's existence and its activities as an organization. Already distraught from the knowledge that Ougai intentionally drove Oda Sakunosuke into a suicidal attack against the enemy commander, Dazai took Oda's last words to heart - "I know it makes no difference to you, but please become a good human being. Save the weak, protect the orphaned. I suppose you don't care for either justice or evil...but striving to be a better person is a wonderful thing" - and decided to leave the mafia. It is stated by Akutagawa that, during a mission, he suddenly aborted it and supposedly, defected from The Mafia. Dazai later tracked down a man named Taneda, who was the acting commander for the Japanese ministry's supernatural division, and requested to work in a place where he can help people. Taneda recommended the Armed Detective Company to Dazai, on the condition that he'll need at least two years to cleanse his past. Later, it was his friend, Ango Sakaguchi who assisted him with that. Furthermore, it is unknown what he was doing during that time, but it is mentioned by Dazai himself that before meeting the Armed Detective Company, he was an unemployed and unmotivated drunk in a bar that he used to frequent. Сюжет Dazai first appeared floating down a river, apparently trying to commit suicide until he was accidentally found by a starved Atsushi. Afterwards, he and his colleague, Kunikida treated Atsushi to food while listening to his story about how he ended up at the river while hungry. He then introduced himself and Kunikida as part of the Armed Detective Company and they would like to hunt down the tiger that is apparently following Atsushi and terrorizing the areas wherever he went. At night, while Dazai and Atsushi waited for the tiger to show up, he realized all of the clues that led Atsushi to be confused about the tiger was matching up to be the fact that Atsushi actually was the tiger. As Atsushi lost control of himself and transformed into a full-grown tiger, he was easily subdued by Dazai's ability, '''No Longer Human '''and lost consciousness. Dazai then brought Atsushi back to the dorm where the Agency members are staying. The next day, he called Atsushi for help because he was stuck in an oil barrel trying to commit suicide and gives him the address of the Agency at the same time. Способности ''Узнать больше о способности персонажа: ''Исповедь неполноценного человека''.'' .]] 'Исповедь неполноценного человека''' (人間失格, Ningen Shikkaku?) Эта способность позволяет Осаму, посредством физического контакта, нейтрализовать способности другого человека. Его способность опирается только на контакт с кожей, так что она не сработает на расстоянии что является слабостью его способности. '' Цитаты Прочее * Он, наряду с несколькими другими персонажами, появляется в мобильной игре "Небесная Любовь", правда на ограниченное время. * His constant attempts to commit suicide with a beautiful woman could be an allusion to his real life counterpart's attempted double suicide with Shimeko Tanabe and Hatsuyo Oyama. His attempt with his lover Tomie Yamazaki was ultimately successful. ** It's also possible that his suicide attempts serve as a reference to No Longer Human's protagonist Ōba Yōzō's multiple suicide attempts throughout the story, which is considered to be a reflection of Osamu Dazai's turbulent life. * Он был самым молодым боссом в истории мафии. * In real life, he is often grouped together along with Sakaguchi Ango and Oda Sakunosuke as the 'Buraiha'or '''Decadent School. ** And on the series, this is often alluded, because the three used to meet in a certain bar, as seen in'Dazai and the Dark Era', and illustrated on the calendar. * He is nicknamed as 'Bandage-wasting Device' by Kunikida at Chapter 2 / Episode 2. * Dazai usually refer himself by gender neutral phrase "watashi" rather than the more masculine phrases like "boku" or "ore". * Dazai's pretty bad at driving, as shown in the first light novel "Dazai's entrance exam". * He is based after Osamu Dazai, a man who wrote No Longer Human. * Осаму Дазай — один из самых известных японских прозаиков начала XX века. Настоящее имя – Сюдзи Цусима. В 1993 году в газете «То-Окунип-По» появился рассказ «Поезд», получивший первую премию на проводимом этой газетой конкурсе. Единственной целью для Осаму было написать историю своей жизни и умереть. Ушел из этого мира дописав «Исповедь…» и вложив в неё всю свою душу. Многократно совершал попытки самоубийство, чем очень похож на героя манги. Название умения тоже появилось не случайного, оно взято из его произведения «No Longer Hu-Man» (Исповедь "Неполноценного" Человека). Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Вооруженного Детективного Агентства Категория:Владельцы Способности Категория:Главные Герои